Storm's study of Starkit's Prophecy
by storm-eyes-osprey
Summary: The title says it all! Warning: May contain awful grammar, Horrific spelling and bright purple cats with rainbow eyes! (See the cover image for my interpretation of what Starkit looks like, and to see what Storm the Osprey thinks of her!)
1. 1: the most obvious prophecy ever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

**This is storm here, and I have decided to do a study of the infamous Warriors fanfiction, Starkit's prophecy! I know that there are loads of these, but I wanted to express my opinions on the story, so here I am! Also, I don't want any reviews saying 'stop hating the story'. If you tell that to me, you might as well go and tell that to the many people who like this sort of thing, and, quite frankly, it is that awful that it kind of deserves all the hate it gets! Now, without further ado, let the fest of bad grammar, awful spelling and Mary-sues begin! **

**(comments in bold by me)**

ALLIANCES

ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz

btw its set afte rsunset so

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **(hang on a second! If this is after sunset, then either Jayfeather found out about time-travel, or someone has got their timelines **_**seriously **_**messed up!)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace ** (umm…. Daisy was never an apprentice….)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom **(This makes no sense! Daisy is an apprentice, but her kits are warriors?!)**

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom **(Foxheart, you were an apprentice a few seconds ago… wow. Fast warrior ceremony or what?!)**

IceFire-white she cat **(Same goes for you, Icefire! {oxymoron name alert!})**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(no comment….)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(wow. How manly, Bumbleflower.)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Who is Foxdaisypaw? Never heard of her)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters **(And they became apprentices before her because…?)**

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **(wow. Just wow.)**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits ** (Who apparently are not important enough to have names.)**

Dawnsparkle -bright tortishell she cat with garguntan blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan **(Seriously? Dawn**_**sparkle**_**?!)**

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed

**(*cough* Mary-sue*cough*)**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat **(Since when did Leafpool become an elder?)**

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?)

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

**(At least the names in Shadowclan make sense!)**

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) ** (*Tries desperately not to laugh*)**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

Chpater oen prouloge

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(what a cryptic prophecy! *Sarcasm*) **

"Its about StarKit!" **(you don't say…)**

A white tom **(who has no name, apparently)**

said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." **(*cough* even more of a mary-sue *cough*)**

Said the gold tom. **(who also has no name)**

"Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know." **(I **_**never **_**would have guessed!)**

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review!

**Please review to tell me how I did!**


	2. 2: the rise of a drug addiction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

Chapter to the rose of a Heroin **(Naughty starkit! Drugs are bad!)**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry.

StarKit wock up and sunlit was in the branches. **(Bad branches! Stop trapping the poor sunlight!)**

She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom **(so… if Dawnsparkle is made of butter, does that make Starkit a little tub of margarine? If she was, it may shut her up a bit, so one would hope…)**

wouldn't let her sleep not today.

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. "Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered **(Re**_**memem**_**bered?!) **what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled ** (squelled: a combination of Squealed and yelled.)**

excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice!

She flicked outside ** (And how do you flick outside, exactly?) **

not even waiting for her Mom. But her Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(Umm… sorry to burst your bubble Starkit, but it kind of does….)**

"StarPaw come here." **(Well that was fast. She's an apprentice already!)**

Said FireStar from the leg. He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: **(I read: Is tome for you to become an appendix)**

he said. "Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you." **(and the Mary-sueness begins)**

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!".

Firehert liked her shoulder. **(ooookay… so, you like her shoulder, and nothing else? And, also, firestar, you are meant to be a **_**leader**_** at the moment!)**

He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling **(Alright, who transformed Thunderclan into wolves?!)**

for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod.

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **(and you really have to think about that?)**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **(woah, back off! *Brings out a sword* I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!)**

**Doing this Starkit thing is actually really fun! Review, but I promise not to hit you with a pan if you don't! *Whistles innocently and tries to hide a frying pan behind back***


	3. 3: Starpaw is a good fritter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! **(this got a **_**good**_** review?!)**

and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(Ummm… I would maybe reconsider that.)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) **(Jazzpaw?! Please excuse me while I go and whack my head off a table.)**

waz slepping on the mos. **(Poor Mo. People would always be slepping on him, if he could figure out what slepping actually was!)**

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo **(gangsta' Starpaw!)**

want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11

"Shadowclan are attaking!" **(okay… so, now, one cat appears, and Shadowclan is attacking. Go figure.)**

She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of. **(Wow, Starpaw. You have been an apprentice for a single day, and yet you can beat a fully trained Shadowclan warrior in a single swipe?)**

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(yes starpaw. You are a**_** really**_** good fritter!)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant. **(umm… no. even you should be able to figure out that prophecy, and, quite frankly, you are an idiot.)**

thnkx and ples no more flams **(okay, no more 'flams', but you didn't say we couldn't 'Flame'!)**

**Third chapter done, and I think that's enough Starpaw for me today, otherwise my eyes will start bleeding from the bad spelling! Review! Storm **


	4. 4: Welcome to Holeclan!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **(Umm… just a single star?)**

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days **(well done, Rainy Days!)**

FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know.

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(yeah… you just told us that.)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! Noone cod hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!" **(Okayyy. Starpaw just beats a fully grown Shadowclan warrior, and you want to teach her to fight? O_O )**

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. "but yo **(gangsta')**

just saw I culd fight, write?" "Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost **(so it's Leafbare now?)**

togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. ** (How do you get casualties from a fight that lasts about five seconds, might I ask?)**

"Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. "We'll start with how to dog." **(you dog like this: Woof! Woof!)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, **(who has just turned into a kit)**

lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(yes Starpaw, you are special, just not in a good way.)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg **(who in the name of the Dark forest is Scourg?)**

was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. **(wow. Best description of Scourge ever. *sarcasm*)**

"I'M LIKE SCOURG? "I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. **(Fastly? FASTLY?)**

"I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(oh Starclan no. she's your **_**Great Granddaughter**_**!)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar **(I really don't think an apprentice who has only just learned to fight would have to **_**let **_**firestar win.)**

and b y the last one she was alittle **(just a little?) ** tired.

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry." **(warrior code Breakers!) **

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(Yeaaah…. That would never happen.)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **(What is holeclan? If Starpaw isn't a member, can I join?)**

Locking upn at the stars **(Stop locking up your ancestors! It's not polite!)**

she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy **(pffft! Depudy!)**

one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **(Woah! Okay! No need to shout!)**

they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head. **(Could anyone make the slightest bit of sense out of that sentence?)**

REVIEW R MY LIFE **(Don't review! Everybody, don't review!)**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could(

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


	5. 5: Gaystripe wants a mat!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

Chapter For StarPaws decids

flamrs ur all satanits! **(hehe! Apparently, I'm a Satanist!)**

11 anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS! **(So, does spelling Jesus wrong make you less of a 'Satanist' than us?)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(no! not parole! Death penalty under the charge of extreme Mary-Sueness!)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow **(What happened to your 'molting' orange eyes? Did you find some colourful contact lenses lying about?)**

eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(how exactly do you yellow?)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd **(creepy Graystripe!)**

in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" **(yes! Wipe your dirty paws on Starpaw! It might make your obscenely coloured fur look a bit more normal.)**

hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **(I never remember that happening! It's bad to lie Starpaw! You should know better!)**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(Ummm… I think we are talking to the wrong Graystripe here.)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole."

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(Didn't we just go over all of this?!)**

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat! **(yup. Wrong Graystripe. Would someone find Firestar's friend, Graystripe so that he can kick this imposter out?)**

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **(Stop making random, inappropriate references to Scourge!) **

"No ur much prtter then sourg" said Graystripe he licked her on the head **(woah! Graystripe, it was bad enough you abandoning Silverstream for Millie, but now Starpaw as well! You have a mate and kits!)**

I want u to be my mat." he yeleled.

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **(I would definitely think that over…)**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly. **(yelleded: yelling whilst welding something)**

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily.

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." **(Nope! he never said that, he asked her to be your mat. No cause for concern!)**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart** (Firestar! Having a fight is not an excuse for inexplicably turning back into a warrior!)**

attakin GraySriep.

"No I do!" shouted.

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert."

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies **(stop bringing otters into this! They don't deserve to witness such horrible spelling!)**

youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **(Gaystripe?! GAYstripe?! Pfffft! Best typo Ever!)**

**How did I do? Please review! Oooh that rhymed! (sorry, Starkit craziness has overtaken me!)**


	6. 6: Gambling for Bagels

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

**Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to have a rant here, because Darkroses actually came and started flaming this story, so, here I go. I'm sorry that you have to put up with this, anyone who isn't darkroses, so just bear with me.**

**To DarkRoses. Firstly, as you keep stating in your chapters of Starkit's prophecy, it is not nice to flame other people's fanfictions, and, much less so, that to spell the reviews so badly that it takes about then minutes to decipher them. If you do find this story so offensive, then why don't you go and tell that to the fifteen or so other people who have written this kind of fanfiction, and go and tell everyone who reads them that they are 'Satanists', as I am sure that some people would find that offensive. Also, yes, I am an atheist, but not in a way that I hate religion, just in a way that I have chosen not to have a faith, and that I respect people who do follow a religion, as that is the life that they have chosen to live, and not the life that I have chosen. Finally, if you are a troll, then, really, you should be happy that your story is so infamous. Good day.**

**P.S: Satan is **_**not**_** my boyfriend.**

**Okay! To make up for the rant, a new chapter, and this one is weird!**

Chapter Five Untidles **(untidles?! Pfft!)**

UR OLL JUST SAINTS **(Why, Thankyou!)**

y cant u just except jEsuss it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **(Can I tell you something else that would make your life so much more enjoyable too? Spellcheck.)**

StarPaw sad "I..i….." she was so foncusded! Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, but bot had matss! Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **(and they both have mates already, so paws off, Starpaw!)**

"!" **(and how exactly do you say '!')**

said StarPaw ass **(Pffft!)**

she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss!

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up.

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit I didn't men too!'

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck.""no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed **(Wemed?)**

BlackStar.

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." **(does this person even know what they are writing?!)**

She said.

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are."

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle **(I am seriously concerned about what that means.)**

her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **(I hope that DarkRoses didn't mean what I'm thinking right now!)**

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy!

"but yor pahfect." Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle **(you betted me in a bagel? O_O)**

you HAVE TO BE "

"NO!" shitted **(Oh my great starclan! *Tries desperately not to laugh* HAHAHA!)**

SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. **(And so begins the Redundant department of Redundancy.) **

'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb **(What is this strange 'Starcalnb'?)**

help me….!

**Review! **

**(Oh and, by the way, RolePlayMaster (My brother), that review is almost as crazy as this story. I don't think anyone has ever said 'Butter' so many times in one sentence. Ever.)**


	7. 7: Shipping JayXstick is good

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

**Hi! Storm here with the latest installation of Starkit's Prophecy! Enjoy!**

Chapter Six Desions,

STUP GLAMING!11! **(I'm sorry! I'm just naturally glamorous!)**

IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **(Oh no! not heikl!)**

LASTEST TIEM ON STARKITS PROPEHY:;

"NO!" shitted **(pffft!)**

SarPaw Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **(wasn't this all in the last chapter? Do we really have to endure it **_**twice!?**_**)**

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. ** (Get frostbite! Get frostbite!)**

She wus so depresedded! **(Yes you are deprese**_**deded**_**, because there are too many 'ed's in that word!)**

Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEEEEE!1!1 **(It is now considered perfectly normal to yell 'tree' at randomly inappropriate times. TREEE!)**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" **(Yes. You love them all, yet two have mates, and only a day or so ago, you beat the other one up. Go figure.)**

sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1"

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **(Jayfeather, licking cats scares them. You should know that!)**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing.

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ **(let's just say I'd rather support Jayfeather/stick than Jayfeather/Dawnsparkle!) **

saud JayFeather.

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? She culdnt belief it. After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **(yes. This is because it was so **_**stupidly**_** obvious what he did. He dumped poor stick for a weirdo Shadowclan cat with a stupid name. hence, Starpaw, why you are alive. If it was only to prevent your mary-sueish existence, I would begin to ship JayXstick.)**

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. "Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" **(Hello! He already has a mate! Go and become mates with Berrynose or something. You are both as annoying as each other! I apologise now to any Berrynose fans, if there is such a thing, but it is the truth.)**

she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **(And Storm the Osprey picked her up, dumped her in the lake, and nobody had to endure her extreme mary-sueness again! The end! I wish. Only about twenty-something more chapters to endure…)**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1! **(Okay! No flamse, but lots of flames!)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**

**Storm!**


	8. 8: Firestar likes Pi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

Chapter Ate The Serimmony 1

STOP REVOFIGN BAD! but than u JASZpAW for tehh godo revewis uve ben levving **(she got **_**good**_** reviews?!)**

StarPaw skided into de Camp. "FIRSTAR" SHE YOWLED "I ha to tel; uo somesting?"

"nut ow StarOaw" he sadi "yuve gut to become WARRIOR!' **(After a few days of training? I think not!)**

"MOGOSH REALLY creamed StarPaw.

YEAH SAID firestar "Youv been a war for onll 3.14 **(very precise… wait… isn't that the value of Pi?)**

dayss butt u are the best apent ice in the cAlan. **(No favouritism there then. None at all… *sarcasm*)**

Ur perfect. We ndd you to help dfeat BlackStar and ShadowclaN. And all teh other calns. Tehy are tyring 2 attack us were in the meddle of a warr. "

"omgosh WE ARE?" scremmed StarPal she sus so surpissed! **(really? There is a **_**war**_**, and you haven't realised yet?)**

"Ya DustPelt did while U were away in your walk Rivrclan attacked us." Said SandTrom. She locked sortaf sad she New FireStart lovved Stargleam. But it wass ok she newt wht wus best. **(and what is best is that you kill Starpaw/gleam before she makes our eyes bleed anymore!)**

"OMGoht" sid StarPaw. "Quickk mack me a warrror!" **(very eager, but the **_**leader**_** decides when you become a warrior!)**

"Oak" said Firestar. He wlaked up to StarPaw. "aLL Cats Gather Round Who Are Older To Cach There One Prey!" **(Only on piece? Is this a new, Starpaw-introduced rule?)**

"Tday we are making a new Warrior."

The calnn GASPED! **(Is it really that much of a shock?)**

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They all new infancy **(What have babies got to do with this?!)**

it was she whom was beng mad a warrior.

Starpaw was so exited! She'd never bin so hap inner life!

"StarPaw….." said FirePaw. He was simile like shed never sent him simle behfore. **(oh really? Let me see…)**

"Are you ready to become a Warrior in the Name of Starcaln?:"

"Yes!" she shock3d. **(And how exactly do you 'shock3?)**

"oak." **(is this an alternative to shouting TREE when you are angry?)**

Eh sad. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I gave you this narme. From now on, you will be none as StarPaw **(yes. You are not worthy of a warrior name.)**

for your pel which sings like the starss **(nice poetic language, but absolutely nonsensical.)**

and ur conectin 2 StarClann. We onner you'r bravvery and" " kindness."

"SarkPaw! StarPaw!: shouted the clan. They

StarGleam **(no… you named her Star**_**paw**_**, so stick to it!)**

girned. She wass a Warrior! At least!"

"FireScar," she said, cuming **(*sniggers immaturely*)**

over 2 him. "I wanna tell u somesing." They locked sirously **(is that as in… Sirius Black?! Sorry, Harry Potter reference…)**

at him.

"yeah wat is it?" he sad, hop shinning in his eayres.

Dos he knew? StarGlema think.

"Firestar…." She brethed. She cullednt she was actually dong this after so lung.

"I….."

WINDCLAN ATTAK! Shioted a voise from obove the Camp.

It was….

HOLYLEAF! **(No! how dare you make Hollyleaf evil! *Takes Darkroses' frying pan and smacks her over the head* actually, Hollyleaf has sense. Kill Starpaw/gleam!)**

I workd reall' herd on dis chapter n tired 2 spell good **(well it didn't work. Try harder.)**

so plzz review NICE!

**Review! **

**Storm**


	9. 9: Flamepaw is French

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

**Okay, before I start, I have some announcements to make! First, I want to apologise to Spiritstar, and I didn't mean to cause any offense to them by saying what I did about the name Dawnsparkle. I accept that you named one of your characters that, and did not mean to cause any harm by saying what I did. Also, to Burrfrost, it by previously published text, it means actual books, so, if I did one of these on Into the Wild, for example, it would be against the fanfiction rules, however I don't think it applies to things such as this. I appreciate your concern though! Right, enough with the serious stuff… onto the next chapter!**

Chapter Ten The Recluse **(so… someone's shy then?)**

"EVERONE FALLOW ME" meowled StarPleam as see charred for th3 entranse to eh camp. Tares stremmed down her face1 she wuss so sad her fahter had deid her leader was gunn. "FLAMEPAW LAKEPAW DUSTPELT MOM LOINBLAZE **(loinblaze?!)**

FALLOW ME." She said. "I NEDD A PAROL."

The run into the frost their pass working fastly. She wood kill HolyLeaf and TigerSar for what thed don!

She batlecried using his nose to tar down the evill cats. **(oookkkaaayyy…. Did that make sense to anyone?)**

Her heat burneded!

Sune they had funded them. They were hidnig bwhind a bolder. "HAHAHAH" LAUGHED HOLylesf putting er claw on FiresTarS thort. "IVE GOT YOU KNOW!"

StarGleam gasped. "noooooo Fireheat!" she scemmed "FalmePawgo!" **(I don't remember Flamepawgo mentioned in the alliances…)**

she said.

Flamepaw hurled at HolyLeaf. Hollyleaf laked **(And…. How exactly do you 'lake'?)**

at her in suprise. "What how could they have fallowd me." She dogged **(okay, I'll dog at them too! WOOF WOOF!)**

at Flamepaw her blue eys **(Hollyleaf has **_**green**_** eyes!)**

fallshig.

"NO FLAMEPAW" whaled LakePaw seing her sisters about too die. "I LOVE YOU FALMEPAW." She yowled jumping herself in front of HOlyLeaf.

HollyLaffs paw cutt into hir throt blood came out LakePaw felt down.

"NOOOO!1!11" StarPaw screamed. **(yes. Your sister just sacrificed herself, even though if you are so 'amazing' and 'special' then you could always just rush in and save them!)**

"FLAMEAPWWW!" She ran for HoltLeaf but it wass no us. LakPaw was dyeing. "I lofe **(you loaf of bread her?!)**

you StarGleam." She wisperd before er blue I's cosed.

"NO WAKE UP LAKEPOOL" shoited Stargleam-she was so sad and depersed she was cyring!

"hahaha" laughed HollyLeaf evil. "u just dunt gedot d o you Im one of teh Tree! I have pows beyound ur emaginating!" **(actually…. SPOILERS... you aren't one of the three!) **

nd then…. She turned in…. A BARE! **(wait a second… she lost all of her fur?)**

"Gasped" gasped everyone. It was a bare!

"IM A SHAPSHITTER!" **(please excuse me whilst I die of laughter! A shape**_**shitter?!)**_

siad Hollylea joyly.

"stargleam." Said FalmePaw cryingly. "I nedd to go back 2 the damp. I goat **(lazy! You want to make a poor, defenceless goat bury your sister for you?!)**

bury laekpaw. Ive neverbeen out of camp before how do you get back!" **(She's an apprentice, yet she hasn't been out of camp?! Go figure.)**

"U ju wak to te the est. said StarPaw."

Thaks said FlamePaw crying she piced up the LakePaw and putter on her back and run.

"nut so fast!" said Holyleaf! "Your not gunna get away that easly!" Wit a rar like an volcano erection** (pfffffft! *Laughs immaturely*)**

she jumped at StarGlaem!

Everone! Gasped! "NOOOO." Yowled STarGleam as sumething lung and sarp pluned into her bk. "YOU CANT GET ME THAT EASLY."

Everyone jumped at the HoBare! The bare rared in pane! Starepaw sent her teeth into its for. It rared.

"oak oka" HolyLeafthe bare said. "i no know Your not guna be bettin that esliay." Suddenly she was a cat1 then her body dropped her eyes went drka she was on the grund. Suddly ther wass howl from the other side of the froste. It was LaFlamePaw! **(is that the French version of Flamepaw?)**

"LAKEPAW UR BACK!" SHE SAD **(no… you just said that it was Flamepaw. Or La Flamepaw to be precise!)**

WHT SAID SPARGLAME. Thenshe locked. It was LakePool! **(fastest. Warrior. Ceremony. Ever.)**

She was runnin tord the forest starGleam was so appy. Then she sawyer eyes.

….

THEY WERE OLLYLEAFS!

the next chatter wil coke **(oh, you're going to give us coke? Thankyou!) **

soon! AND STUP FLAMMING **(okay… so we can't Glamm or Flamm, but we can still Flame?)**

YOU HAETRS. YOU JUST DONT BELVE IN GOOD.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	10. 10: Random newts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, and I (Thankfully) do not own Starkit's Prophecy either.**

**Okay, Darkroses reviewed again, so… rant time I'm afraid…**

**To Darkroses,**

**If you truly were just messing around with this fanfiction, then why would you be so bothered about me and so many other people simply expressing our honest opinions on it? Also, you can't simply just tell me all these things. If you want to have a go at me for being 'mean', then you need to say the same things to all the other twenty or so people who are creating this sort of thing. Also, seeing as you used almost perfect grammar and spelling in your review, you have either taken a dramatic change, or are just proving the fact that this is indeed a trollfic. If it is a trollfic, I congratulate you. Not many people can make one so famous!**

**Sincerely, Storm.**

**Now that that's over… Starkit/paw/gleam/glemma Time!**

Catter 1 The Fiht Aganst the Sitters **(oh well! This should be simple! They're all sitting down!)** 1

"Oh nose **(so, you're in a battle, and all you can think of is your nose?! Get your priorities right!)**

!" yellded StarPaw she wus so horrorifed. "LakePaool is buck and seh is NUT OKA!"

"Of coarse im not okay!" LakeFall screchemd **(Screeched+Screamed= Screchmed)**

loadly she issed at StarGlame. "I'm being posesd by HolyLeaf wut do you THINK!" she yelddl **(on my first glance, I seriously thought this said yodelled!) **

and hulrd hesselv at StarPaw. StarGlme was so surpissed she culdn;t mofe

Then... "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It was... **(insert unnecessary ellipsis…) **

REDPAW! Redpaw runnth over to StarPaw and jumped in font of herr and LakePolawm hit her insta.

"Nuu Redpaw!" chked StarGlamea and she locked at RedPaw. "RedOaw are yu okayo?" she esked upsed. RedPaw cughed. "No im not but at leaat I sawed yuour lif! she sed and then he did. **(he did…? Did what?!)**

StarFlame locked at RedPaw she **(I could swear Redpaw was a 'he' in the last sentence…)**

wus so buttifly then StarGleam shock her hud. "No Im STRREET!" she taught madly. "but now what do we dao agant LakePaw!" she lucked up. LakePaw was runnen toward Loinblzx and she was WIDESPED! **(Translations anyone?!)**

"NOWWWWWWW LIonHEAR!" wisprd StarGalem and she ran towed LionBlaze and she hit LakePaw, who did to.

"StarGlame I will get u for thiss11 sed LakePaw as SatinClaw **(I don't remember satinclaw from the alliances…)**

drag away to hellClan. He waswerng oink naie Polish. **(well, any cat called Satinclaw would! It must be very inconvenient to have satin claws now to think of it…)**

then StarGlame stinted to crry as she realed that her sitter ass **(Pfft… she said ass…*immature giggles*)** ded.

"you killd my Subjt!" **(Woah… slow down Stargleam! You Aren't queen, so you do NOT have subjects!)**

HolyLeaf rared turng back in a bare. "Ilus get you for thi!" she saud and then she rudhed at StarPlame. "Oh o!" yelld every1 "tarPaw got our of the Way!"

Tim semd to slow danw as StarPawlem run awy from the bare. But she ran left into... TIGGERSTAR!"** (Oh NO! not _Tigger_star!)**

"Fuhrstar! yellded a TiggerStraw. "You ar gong to did now!" And he held out... SOME JEW! **(Tiggerstar… put the Jew down…)**

"Omg jyew!" elld FamePaw she locked at the yew. "But it wooden work becas thers a lizded on it." They all locked at the lizard. It wus a newt. The nwt ran away. **(random newt interlude…)**

"... NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled FamePaw. "Now the yew is gunna wkr!

"Ete the yew!" sadi TiggerStar he thirst it at StarGlame StarGleam baked away. "You're never get moi to ete it!" she esked and then she held "YOUE NEVER TOOK ME ALIV!"

"are you so sur?" aksed TigerClar and then he lung at StarGlema and grabed **(YES! Kill her! Get it over with!)**

her and ran away. **(Noo! You should have killed her and her mary-sueness whilst you had the chance!)**

"Youl never cathg me!1111 he laght meanly. "Im gong to Shadowcaln! And then he luf. **(Shadowclan, you have my uttermost pity.)**

Guyx I ben working relly hard on this wile I was gon. im sor'ry for the wait. Revew betetr and ill updat mor quick **(Oh. My. Starclan. She actually didn't tell us not to flamm! *faints in surprise*)**

**Hope you enjoyed, and please review! (Darkroses, this excludes you) **

**Storm**


End file.
